


Druga w nocy, czwarta rano

by rogogon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Radio, Christmas, Christmas Eve, M/M, Radio, Radio Host Stiles
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"- Boisz się?<br/>- … Nie.<br/>- Ja… Ja bym się bał, wiesz? Gdybym był na twoim miejscu. Byłbym przerażony."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Stiles prowadzi nocną audycję radiową w wigilię Bożego Narodzenia i odbiera telefon od jednego ze słuchaczy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Druga w nocy, czwarta rano

**Author's Note:**

> Mój coroczny świąteczny fanfic! Tym razem w innym formacie i nieco innej koncepcji, mam nadzieję że się spodoba :) Wesołych Świąt, kochani! :)

\- Witam po muzycznej przerwie, mam nadzieję że nie śpicie po tych smętach, które przed chwilą puściliśmy. Z tej strony jak zwykle o tej porze Stiles, przejmuję moją radiową wartę i obiecuję że to się już nie powtórzy; moja muzyka jest zbyt dobra, nawet ta świąteczna. A teraz powitajmy naszego słuchacza, który właśnie się do nas dodzwonił. Cześć, jesteś na antenie. Jak masz na imię?  
\- Uhm…  
\- Nie wiem czy się słyszymy, na tej antenie różnie już bywało, nasz dźwiękowiec Scott mi świadkiem, co nie stary? A więc jeszcze raz – halo, halo, tu Stiles. Z kim rozmawiamy?  
\- Hm… Tak, wszystko słyszę… Przepraszam, myślałem że dzwonię do audycji, uhh hm… Kiry?  
\- Ach, niech to szlag. _Gadka-Szmatka Kiry_ skończyła się chwilę temu, a sama Kira pewnie jest już w drodze do domu… Domyślam się, że nie to chciałeś usłyszeć… uhm…?  
\- Derek, mam na imię Derek.  
\- A więc, Derek, zakładam że nie to chciałeś usłyszeć. Dodzwoniłeś się do _Nie Taki Stiles Straszny, Jak Go Malują_ , miło mi cię poznać… Jak już wspomniałem, z Kirą się niestety minąłeś, ale możesz oczywiście zawsze porozmawiać ze mną, jeśli nie robi ci to różnicy…  
\- Uhm… Właściwie…  
\- … Aaaalbo wrócić do nas jutro! Kira prowadzi kącik miłośników sztuk walki kilka minut po wiadomościach w południe, a potem oczywiście _Gadka-Szmatka_ , jak zawsze od pierwszej do drugiej w nocy.  
-…  
\- Jesteś tam jeszcze, Derek?  
\- Tak. Tak, jestem… Jest mi obojętnie, po prostu się zdziwiłem, słysząc męski głos.  
\- Zdarza się nawet najlepszym, mistrzu. To… To jak? Zostajesz z nami? Bo słowo daję, jeśli się rozłączysz, to ja zadzwonię do ciebie, bo o tej porze już tylko nuda i flaki z olejem.  
\- Flaki z…? Ach, zresztą nieważne.  
\- Lepiej czasem nie wiedzieć, uwierz mi… No to… Ech, nie jestem w tym zbyt dobry, zazwyczaj nie mamy o tej porze telefonów. Scott twierdzi, że przez to nie umiem rozmawiać, a jedynie prowadzę długie, sarkastyczne monologi, więc widzę teraz szansę dla ciebie, abyś miał z kim pogadać, a ja przy okazji poćwiczę szlachetną sztukę rozmowy. Strzelaj więc, stary, o czym chciałeś pogadać?  
\- Właściwie… właściwie sam nie wiem. To był… ehm, to był impuls … Nie mogłem spać.  
\- Przykro mi. Zdradzę ci, że u mnie jest podobnie, inaczej pewnie prowadziłbym poranne audycje, których słucha więcej niż trzy osoby na krzyż. Widzę, że nawet Scott przysypia już teraz za szybą, ale absolutnie go nie winię. Wypiłeś za dużo kawy, Derek?  
\- Nie pijam kawy.  
\- Więc zielona herbata? A jeśli to dragi, to wolałbym, abyś nie mówił tego na wizji, adres dilera podasz mi kiedy zrobimy przerwę na muzykę…  
\- Herbata, zostańmy przy tej wersji.  
\- Słyszę, że się ze mnie śmiejesz, Derek, ale puszczę to mimo uszu, w końcu nie taki Stiles straszny… Obiecuję, że ostatni raz nawiązuję do tytułu tego programu, Scott, nie musisz płakać… A więc herbata, wrócę do naszego tematu. Nie możesz spać przez zwykłą herbatę? Robisz ją z piętnastu torebek?  
\- Słaba filiżanka po obiedzie.  
\- Naaaaah, nie wydaje mi się, żeby to miało większy wpływ… Więc, hm… Masz jakieś zmartwienie? Często nie możesz tak spać?  
\- Nie wyspałem się dobrze od kilku ładnych lat. Ja, uhm...  
\- …  
\- …  
\- … Nie musisz o tym mówić, jeśli nie chcesz. Jeśli ten temat jest za cięż…  
\- Nie, w porządku. Dawno o tym nie mówiłem, a teraz… teraz wróciły wspomnienia.  
\- Przez… ummm… przez święta? Przypominam moim słuchaczom – o ile ktoś w ogóle nas jeszcze o tej porze słucha – jutro, a właściwie teraz, od całych dwóch godzin mamy Boże Narodzenie.  
\- Nie chodzi o to. Widzisz, uhm… Stiles, tak? Kilka lat temu w pożarze straciłem… straciłem rodzinę i…  
\- Bardzo mi przykro, Der…  
\- To było dawno.  
\- Niemniej, doskonale cię rozumiem, ja sam… Ja sam… Ech, w każdym razie… mówiłeś że wróciły wspomnienia?  
\- Tak, uhm… Razem z siostrą dowiedzieliśmy się, że… że jakimś cudem z pożaru uratowała się też nasza młodsza siostra.  
\- To… Woah, zajebiście! Musicie się z siostrą bardzo cieszyć, nie mogę sobie nawet tego wyobrazić, tej radości! Taki świąteczny cud, co? Nie dziwię się, że nie możesz spać… w przeciwieństwie do Scotta, mój Boże jak można spać w takim momencie, to niedorzeczne…  
\- To tak jak Laura, moja starsza siostra. Nie rozumiem, jak może w ogóle spać.  
\- Może to ze zmęczenia? Z własnego doświadczenia wiem, że emocje mogą być wyczerpujące.  
\- Sam nie wiem.  
\- … Kiedy się widzicie? Z tą młodszą siostrą?  
\- Przylatuje jutro, jutro wieczorem.  
\- Boisz się?  
\- … Nie.  
\- Ja… Ja bym się bał, wiesz? Gdybym był na twoim miejscu. Byłbym przerażony.  
\- Czym?  
\- Uhh, sam nie wiem… Jaka będzie, czy jest taka jaką zapamiętałem, czy jest zupełnie inna? Czy poznam ją od razu czy będzie jak obca? Czy będziemy się dogadywać jakby nie minęło kilka lat, czy może będzie panowała cisza i dziwne milczenie. Czy dalej lubi białą czekoladę, czy może już jej się znudziła. Czy nie zawiodę się na tym, kim ona jest, a przede wszystkim, czy ona nie zawiedzie się na swoim wyobrażeniu o mnie.  
-…  
\- Derek…?  
\- … Teraz zaczynam się bać.  
\- Aghhhh! Szlag by to trafił, widzisz? Widzisz? Dlatego nie prowadzę audycji z rozmowami, kompletnie się do tego nie nadaję. Może powinien mnie zastąpić Scott, ma lepszą gadkę. Tyle, że ja nie mam pojęcia co robić z całą tą konsolą za szybą, chyba łatwiej byłoby prowadzić samolot. Co tam pokazujesz, Scott…? Uhm, Derek?  
\- Hm?  
\- Musimy zrobić teraz muzyczną przerwę, ale nie rozłączaj się, okej? Będziemy kontynuować to za kilkanaście minut. A teraz, jeśli ktokolwiek nadal nas słucha, zapraszamy na nieśmiertelne _Last Christmas_ , świąteczną Mariah Carey i całą resztę bożonarodzeniowej playlisty, którą puszczamy naokoło od początku grudnia… Scott? Świetnie, dzięki. Derek?  
\- Tak, jestem.  
\- Jesteśmy poza anteną. Chcesz z nami zostać czy masz już mnie dosyć?  
\- Nie, nie. Jest… miło? Bardzo miło. Mimo, że straszysz mnie jak to spotkanie z Corą może wyglądać, paradoksalnie boję się trochę mniej.  
\- Po prostu jestem idealny do tej roboty. Właśnie tak działam na ludzi, bardziej przejmują się mną i głupotami jakie mówię, zapominając o własnych problemach. Poza tym, zalewam ich potokiem słów, więc czują się przytłoczeni i ich zmartwienia w magiczny sposób znikają.  
\- W takim razie czy mogę wziąć cię jutro ze sobą?  
\- Znowu słyszę jak się ze mnie śmiejesz, ale masz super seksowny głos, więc ci wybaczę.  
\- Prawdziwe miłosierdzie.  
\- Prawda? Nikt już teraz tego nie docenia.  
\- …  
\- …  
\- Mam dość tematu mojej siostry, jeśli pozwolisz? Chcę przestać o tym w ogóle myśleć, właściwie po to zadzwoniłem.  
\- A nie po to, aby się właśnie na ten temat wygadać?  
\- Sam już nie wiem… Mącisz mi w głowie.  
\- To talent, tego też się już nie docenia. Tak mącę ludziom w głowach, że potem wszyscy wyznają mi miłość.  
\- Ja doceniam, uwierz mi… Uhm, możemy porozmawiać o tobie?  
\- O… o mnie? Mówisz serio? Jestem dość nudny, choć myślę, że przez pracę w radiu mogę sprawiać inne wraż…  
\- Nigdy wcześniej nie rozmawiałem z kimś tak długo przez telefon, więc… więc chcę poznać tego cudotwórcę.  
\- Więc jesteś typem, który woli smsy? Nie, żeby mi to było kiedyś potrzebne, ale… Uch, sam wiesz.  
\- Co wiem?  
\- Ach, nic. Nic. Właściwie to nic, nie wiem gdzie z tym zmierzałem. Więc, uhm… Co chcesz o mnie wiedzieć?  
\- Nie mam pojęcia… Może opowiedz mi o swoich świętach?  
\- Oj stary, to nie jest miły temat…  
\- Moje święta też nigdy do wesołych nie należą.  
\- Słuszna uwaga… Uhm, więc… Święta spędzam z tatą, tylko nas dwóch. Moja… moja mama zmarła kiedy miałem z dziesięć lat, więc właściwie średnio pamiętam, jak wyglądało Boże Narodzenie we troje…  
\- Przykro mi, Stiles. Doskonale ten ból rozumiem.  
\- Nie wiem, czy to nadal ból, wiesz? Chyba… chyba jakoś przywykłem. Jest pewna pustka, ale staram się ją innymi ludźmi i różnymi rzeczami zapełnić.  
\- Ja wyjechałem z miasta, rzuciłem się w wir życia towarzyskiego… Ale luki nie zapełniłem.  
\- Nie wiem, czy w ogóle się da, wiesz? Tak twierdzi mój tata, a od jakiegoś czas zacząłem zauważać, że ma niemal zawsze rację.  
\- Na przykład?  
\- Twierdzi, że mam okropny gust i zakochuję się w niewłaściwych facetach.  
\- Moja mama też zawsze mi to powtarzała.  
\- I też miała rację?  
\- Przykro mi to mówić, ale tak… Chociaż często to ja jestem dla kogoś tym niewłaściwym facetem.  
\- Chyba masz o sobie wysokie mniemanie… albo bardzo niską samoocenę.  
\- Powiedziałbym, że powinieneś sam przekonać się, że mam rację, ale… Właśnie to powiedziałem, prawda?  
\- Huh...?  
\- …  
\- Uhm… nie jestem pewien, czy nadążam, Derek. Ale właśnie minęła trzecia – co tak nawiasem mówiąc oznacza, że za chwilę wracamy na antenę – więc musisz mi wybaczyć. Poza tym, nie jestem do końca rozbudzony, bo staram się ograniczać do czterech kaw dziennie.  
\- Nie wiem… nie wiem czy chcę rozmawiać na antenie. Przynajmniej nie o mojej siostrze.  
\- Zawsze możemy zmienić tem…  
\- Poza tym, wydaje mi się, że wstała Laura. Muszę sprawdzić, jak się czuje. Ja… uhm, dzięki Stiles. Właśnie takiej rozmowy potrzebowałem.  
\- Uhm, jasne… tak. Nie ma sprawy, w końcu nie taki Stiles straszny… Scott, nie płacz proszę, to naprawdę dobry dowcip.  
\- Dobranoc, Stiles.  
\- Dobranoc, Derek… Ach, niech by to szlag trafił, Scott. Trafia się porządny facet i jak zwykle znika… Halo, halo drodzy słuchacze! Witam was znowu po dłuższej przerwie muzycznej, tym razem już bez Dereka, ale za to z ciągiem dalszym naszej świątecznej playlisty już za kilkanaście minut. A tymczasem pozwólcie że opowiem wam moją i Scotta teorię na temat _Opowieści Wigilijnej_ Dickensa. Jeśli założymy, że wszystko to dzieje się podczas apokalipsy zombie…  
*  
\- Witam po raz kolejny i mam nadzieję, że nie znienawidziliście mnie za puszczenie _Last Christmas_ osiem razy pod rząd. Dzięki temu wygrałem u Scotta butelkę whisky, którą mogę się z wami podzielić, jeśli ktoś z was zadzwoni do końca audycji… Dochodzi czwarta, za chwilę kończymy, a ja właściwie chciałem wam tylko życzyć wesoł… Co tam mówisz, Scott…? Och, najwyraźniej mamy jeszcze jeden telefon, chyba ktoś chce napić się ze mną Jacka Danielsa! Cześć, jesteś na antenie, a zarazem jesteś drugą osobą która dzwoni do mnie podczas jednej audycji, więc jednocześnie dzięki za ustanowienie rekordu! Jak masz na imię i czemu jeszcze nie śpisz?  
\- Hej Stiles… To znów ja. Derek.  
\- Och… cześć! Cześć! Świetnie że znowu dzwonisz, czyżbyś chciał zbesztać mnie za moje uwielbienie do Wham!, czy może masz ochotę napić się ze mną whisky?  
\- Wolałbym kawę, biorąc po uwagę porę dnia… Uhm... A tak naprawdę to dzwonię… Dzwonię dlatego, że od godziny leżę w łóżku i staram się zasnąć. I… I cholera nie mogę, bo… wciąż myślę o naszej rozmowie. A tak naprawdę to… o tobie? No i uhm… i naprawdę jestem w tym beznadziejny i czasem serio jestem tym niewłaściwym facetem, przed którym rodzice przestrzegają swoje dzieci, ale… Chciałbym zabrać cię na śniadanie. Bożonarodzeniowe. Chciałbym zjeść z tobą bardzo wczesne śniadanie o czwartej rano, bo nie mogę przestać o tobie myśleć. A jeśli nie odpowiesz w ciągu minuty, to ze wstydu chyba rzucę się z balkonu, a mieszkam na siódm…  
\- Mówiłeś, że o której po mnie będziesz?  
\- Naprawdę? To znaczy… Za piętnaście minut? Mogę być za piętnaście minut.  
\- Świetnie. Scott, możesz zabrać mój samochód, nie będzie mi najwyraźniej potrzebny.  
\- A w ogóle… nie wiem, czy masz w studiu okno, ale… właśnie zaczął padać śnieg. To chyba dobry znak?  
\- To nawet bardzo dobry znak.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli chcecie się ze mną skontaktować poza AO3, zapraszam <3 [Mój fanpage na FB](https://www.facebook.com/pages/Rogogon/262223163895018), [Tumblr](https://www.rogogon.tumblr.com) i [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/rogogon).


End file.
